


Magic and Mayhem

by VirginiasWolf



Category: 10th Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Just a dump of various 10th Kingdom drabbles I've written.





	1. Coffee

Wolf had discovered flavored coffee, and much to Virginia’s initial amusement it was something he enjoyed more than raw meat. However, her amusement quickly faded when she realized he didn’t seem to be able to discover moderation by his own willpower.

 

“Is this your third cappuccino?!” Virginia growled in frustration, snatching the nearly empty cup away from her husband.

 

“I don’t see why that’s a problem,” Wolf responded trying to take back his cup.  
“The problem is you’ve gone to the bathroom fifty times today already." 

 

Wolf paused his actions to attempt to count on his fingers how many times he truly had been to the bathroom.

 

The almost childlike ignorance for the metaphor made Virginia briefly smile and forget why she was angry. "It’s a figure of speech, but my point is this much caffeine isn’t healthy for you especially when it makes you have to pee more than a pregnant woman.


	2. The Long Way Around

Two years later and adventure had called again. Or maybe adventure wasn’t the right description. It wasn’t that Wolf and Virginia wanted to be back in the nine kingdoms, but somehow Tony had gotten himself kidnapped by bad half wolves. Wolf obviously had some knowledge of the of the lands of the 4th Kingdom and Tony had been able to leave his own unique clues that were leading them towards him. However, now they were at a crossroads. One path seemed to lead towards a village that was named The Hood. It would be a short and easy walk. The other path led through the woods around the village and promised at least another day of hard walking and sleeping outdoors.

Virginia’s feet and back were aching and she wanted nothing more than some temporary rest before resuming the search for her father. However, when she started down the path towards The Hood, Wolf immediately grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Virginia, we have to take the long way around.”

“And why is that?” Virginia found herself asking with a hint of irritation in her voice.

“Remember the shepherding village we went through when we first met? Remember how they framed me for murder and tried to kill me?” Wolf responded, keeping his hold on her arm.

It clicked in Virginia’s head what Wolf was trying to say, but she still wasn’t yet convinced that it would be better to hike through the woods. “We’ll be careful. It’s not a full moon and even if it were, you’re strong enough to fight it.”

“The Hood is where Queen Riding Hood’s elite squad live. They will kill any wolves or wolf sympathizers that enter the village.”


End file.
